twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brad Henderson
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Twentytrial Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hilary Institute - New Formating Hello, Noticed that the factions are be reformatted, so I copied the code and adjusted it for the Hilary Institute as follows: I figure that the label at the beginning has to be changed though to access the proper script or template, and right now it's showing up as a the 'character format'. When ya get a chance can change the label at the top to the appropriate one. Thanks. Atticus Allo, allo... I made that modification to the main page. Groups are now a main category under Factions. Also, just wondering if you've gotta a change to make that modification for The Hilary Institute Faction Page. If you compare it to say the 'Order and Hierarchy of Angels and Demons' you will notice that the 'H.I.' label I used is obviously incorrect. :) I can figure out the easy stuff with WIKI but I am still fumbling with what I assume are 'templates' being accessed by the wiki-code, in the same way that CSS works with HTML. No rushies... just wondering if I was clear or not. Thanks! Factionless Template Change Hey Brad, I went and created my own WIKI so that I could experiement and learn without buggering anything up. I was fooling around with the Factionless tempate and by changing the text of the headers black it seemed to look a lot better. I showed it to Bronx and he likes it too. If you think it's an improvement, the Bronx says make it so. I could probably make the change myself, but I think it's best if only one person messes with the templates and that person is you. ;) You know the old saying about too many cooks in the kitchen, eh? Here's my page as an example: http://darkoak.wikia.com/wiki/Plymouth_Weir Thanks, Atticus Hey, Brad Yeah, I'm learning a lot more screwing around in an environment where screwing up doesn't matter. It was ONLY the Factionless template that needs the 'black' lettering for the headers. All the others DO look better in white except maybe Gnosis. Maybe they should be black as well since their colour is so light. That's up to you though. Thanks again, Atty Graphics Will do Brad, I'll whip up those buttons up and I think I am also going to make a new header for the main page so that we don't have duplicates. The one in the right column looks fine, but I think the main page should have a graphic that resembles the forum (for consistency). Once I make it, if it doesn't work or needs modifications it's an easy switch back to the original. When I used to design sites I had the word 'metaphor' drummed into my head. I felt like freaking Pavlov's dog, but it worked nonetheless. Classical conditioning DOES work. :) ---- Atticus Gale Hey Brad, I uploaded one button just because I don't want to toss them all up if the size is off. At his current size you can adequately fit five buttons across the width of the main column of the main page. Now, I have also gone mad looking for a way to create rollovers in a WIKI. I can do it with access to a style sheet, but using inline styles is confusing. I tried some and no dice. I also noticed there's some kind of program called a WIKI Page Builder or something like that, that has wizards to create rollover buttons but I'm a Mac guy. If you're able to create rollovers (of which I would be very interested in seeing) I can make 'over states' for all the images. ---- Atticus Hey Brad, Okay, sounds good. Yeah, the roll over thing was just an idea. It's such a common thing for web pages that I just assumed WikiMedia must have somehow accommodated for the effect, but after hours of searching on my part I found no easy solution or code. Then again, it sounds like you know just where to look so maybe it's not so esoteric. Once again, Bronx never made insistence about roll overs, it was just something I considered, then became rather, shall we say, 'disenchanted', when it seemed that creating such an effect didn't appear to be all that common. Personally, it doesn't really matter to me one way or the other, I just got curious... then a little obssessed... it's my way. So you like the look of the Staff buttons... that's great. I had already made the other buttons you requested, but now that you mentioned placing some pictures along with them, I really like that idea. I think what I am going to do, is take pictures of some of the consistently popular characters we see on 2013 and use them on those buttons. A tribute? Na, not really, I think it just makes sense to utilize the pics of characters that the majority of the community identifies with. I'll get those to ya later on. Most likely this evening as my day is sorely set. Hey, thanks for all your great work here by the way! Just by studying what you've done I have learned A LOT! Who say's 'You can't teach an old dog, new tricks!' Later bud, ---- Atticus Gale Hey Brad, I noticed there was a problem with a background color on the Gnosis template so I fixed it, but while I was there I also made the text on the Factionless and Gnosis Template black. The white text was just too hard to read. That's what I had meant before in my earlier message to you. All the other factions have colours that support white text. ---- Atticus BUTTONS UPLOADED Okay Brad, buttons are uploaded. I really like the look of the red border around them that the gallery naturally places around them (I didn't make the red border around the graphics that large). Will the fact that they are links give them a red border? If not can you add style ="border-style:solid; border-width:1px; color:red;" to them? Or something like that. ---- Atticus Trial Layout Hey Brad, I just laid out a few of the pictures (just to see what they look like together). I had forgotten about Riley, otherwise the moderators would have lined up five across and it would have really slick. Oh, well. Anyway, I am sure you have a cool idea for the layout, so she's all your. You'll find the other buttons you wanted in the gallery. ---- Atticus Orientation page not showing TOC Hey, I tried to mess with it, but I can't seem to get it to want to work: Orientation TOC Error Thanks, man. Bronx Main Page That looks awesome Brad! (I just make a quick mod to the Directory and added Plymouth Weir under my main Atticus) I love the way you organized everything. ---- Atticus Organization Hey Brad, Okay, when you are talking about organizing the pages and not putting information on the main category pages was this one done right? http://twentythirteen.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Meta-Animals There is write up on the page explaing Meta Animals but all submissions themselves have their own pages so that the main category page remains as an index. I was under the impression that was the way things should work. Please clarify so that I can keep things straight. Also I like the idea of having that 'Footer Navigation'. It's intuitive and user friendly — a good idea ;) Thanks, ---- Atticus Gale Slight Modification Hope ya don't mind. I thought that with the staff buttons we should differentiate Admin from Moderators so put some small text there. I used HTML with a style though. If that's a problem let me know, and I review the page later and see how you changed it. Seem's to be holding though. If you don't like the extra distance between the top header and the 'Adminstration' text I think that can be fiddle with by using the margin-top style. ---- Atticus Gale Meta-Animals Aha... now I see what you mean about leaving the primary categories as what I would call 'index' pages. Cool. I was looking at the structure last night... just curious... and had a feeling you had a plan. So I guess I'll see soon enough how you're going to organize the 'Creating Meta-Animals' page. By the structure you have set up I would assume it would be under the 'Information' category. So, as you said before then. All categories will have no content. Got it. ---- Atticus Gale Meta-Animals I think that sometimes when edits are made to the WIKI and I'm logged on the changes don't take effect until I log out. This isn't always the case, but it's happened a few times. Everything works fine. ---- Atticus Locations & Venues Hey Brad, What's the plan with the Locations & Venues? I thought that it would end up being an index page or something like that. Just wondering since it's been an unmade page for some time now. ---- Atticus Slight mod to main page Hey Brad, I was always taught to keep thinks lined up on a page. It's just because a person's eye naturally follows straight lines. Now, I was thinking of using a style for top padding, or margin, but I noticed that I could simply use returns to lower the right column and increase some space so that things lined up nicely. Let me know if this formatting is too inconsistent based on browser type and it should be done antother way. In FireFox it looks pretty good. Oh and thanks for filling me in on your grand design / scheme. ;) Sounds great. ---- Atticus Question Hey Brad, I noticed this. http://twentythirteen.wikia.com/wiki/Pavear_Wolfe I am just curious. How does one edt this? Or have you set something up that only a specific user account can alter this profile? I viewed the source and only a few things show up. Just want to make sure that a novice can edit their profile. ---- Atticus Aha Oh, okay. I'll check that out. Sounds interesting. Yeah, made those changes, but they are just 'returns', and don't think they are really holding. It can easily be remedied, but perhaps some padding or a margin adjustment should be added to the top of the right column to align the top of the current graphic with the 2013 graphic. Just a thought. ---- Atticus Creating Your Profile Hey Brad, Yeah, that works pretty slick. You might wanna mention to people to use the specific EDIT buttons rather than hitting the main EDIT one. It wouldn't take them long to figure that step out, but that's what really threw me off. I can see now that to Edit the specific areas you have edit them on their own and it takes you to a source page to add content. You are also unable to see the entire character in code view anymore. Good for consistency. Now I know how to help people set up their characters according to your's (and Bronx's) specificiations. Hopefullly, novices find that easier. ---- Atticus NYPD Precincts Hey Brad, I made this template for precincts: http://twentythirteen.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Precinct My thoughts are this. Because there are actually many precincts, the NYPD Precincts page itself would be an index and there can be links to individual precincts. For example, my Character Slate Morrison is Homocide Detective working for the Jersey City Police Department, which would fall into the NYPD area. The Jersey City Police Department consists of four precincts, referred to as Districts: North, East, South and West. It has approximately 875 sworn officers. Slate works the East District and is part of the Homicide Division. So, his East District or Precinct would be Affiliated with three others. Now this might be a rare case. I dunno. Let me know your, thought, or simply structure things as you see fit and let me know how should set up the information for Slate's precinct. I need an area to list his Captain, other Detective co-stars and such. Thanks. ---- Atticus Problem with Hilary Institute Template? Hey Brad, I am not sure if the interface you created is stand alone or all the templates are still individual, so I am going to go on the assumption that the faction templates are still actually stand alone to let you know that the 'Personal Belongings' area is not working. Perhaps a spelling error of something on the template, not sure. Wanna check that out when ya get a moment. Thanks, ---- Atticus Yeah, the problem I was having was getting the 'Personal Belongings' to work. Just checked it, it's working now. The only thing , that in the interface, a title for 'Personal Belongings' does not show up, but there's a dialog box for it, so it doesn't demand a huge intuitive leap to figure out where to put the information. ---- Atticus Character Creation Question Hey Brad, Just noticed something about the new character templates. Now, maybe I'm doing something wrong, but it doesn't seem very easy to add and edit one's time-line in that small edit box. I am assuming that one will add their links afterwards? As keeping track on Time Lines is very important, I just want to make sure that I am just having one of my 'strawberry blonde moments' and that for everyone else adding to and modifying their timelines is easy. Thanks. ---- Atticus